ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stun (Status Effect)
Description Stun is a harmful status effect that staggers the player into inaction until it wears off or is removed. Afflicted characters will be unable to act for the short duration, and any spell or ability being cast as the stun takes effect is interrupted. How to remove the effect *The White Magic spell Erase will remove this effect, but its duration is usually too short to require others to remove the effect. How the effect is inflicted Spells *'Black Magic' - Stun, Shock Spikes (on physical damage taken) *'Blue Magic' - Head Butt, Temporal Shift, Blitzstrahl, Frypan, Tail Slap, Plasma Charge (on physical damage taken), Whirl of Rage Ranged Ammo *'Marksmanship' - Spartan Bullet Abilities *'Paladin' - Shield Bash *'Dark Knight' - Weapon Bash *'Samurai' - Blade Bash *'Dancer' - Violent Flourish Automaton *'Sharpshot Frame' - Daze *'Valoredge Frame' - Bone Crusher *'Valoredge Frame' - Shield Bash Blood Pacts *'Ramuh' - Shock Strike, Chaotic Strike *'Titan' - Geocrush Weapons *'Mamushito' / Mamushito +1 *'Purgatory Mace' *'Stun Claws' / Stun Claws +1 *'Stun Jamadhar' / Stun Jamadhars +1 *'Stun Knife' / Stun Knife +1 *'Stun Kukri' / Stun Kukri +1 *'Webcutter' (vs. vermin) Weapon Skills *'Hand-to-Hand' - Shoulder Tackle *'Sword' - Flat Blade *'Polearm' - Leg Sweep *'Axe' - Smash Axe *'Club' - Brainshaker *'Great Katana' - Tachi: Hobaku Grips *'Platinum Grip' / Platinum Grip +1 Monster Abilities *'Aern' - Impact Stream *'Apkallu' - Wing Slap *'Ark Angel EV' - Shield Strike *'Ark Angel HM' - Cross Reaver *'Behemoths' - Thunderbolt *'Birds' - Damnation Dive *'Bugards' - Heavy Bellow *'Bugbears' - Earth Shock *'Chariots' - Mortal Revolution *'Corses' - Final Retribution (certain NMs only) *'Dolls' - Blitzstrahl *'Doomed' - Whip Tongue *'Dvergr' - Hellsnap *'Efts' - Numbing Noise *'Evil Weapons' - Whirl of Rage *'Exoplates' - Phase Shift *'Fomors' - Foxfire (1h weapon users only) *'Gnoles' - Fevered Pitch *'Golems' - Thunder Break *'Goobbues' - Blow *'Ghrah' - Damnation Dive (used only in Bird form) *'Hpemde' - Temporal Shift *'Khimaira' - Fulmination, Thunderstrike *'Kindred' - Condemnation *'Goga Tlugvi' - Additional effect of melee attacks *'Ladybugs' - Sudden Lunge *'Lamiae' Tail Slap *'Leeches' - Suction *'Lizards' - Tail Blow *'Mammets' - Tremorous Tread *'Mimics' - Death Trap *'Moblins' - Frypan *'Monoceros' - Rampant Stance *'Moogles' - Crystalline Flare, Flowerpot, Washtub *'Nightmare Tigers' - Predatory Glare *'Odin' - Geirrothr (ability) *'Omega/Proto-Omega' - Additional effect of melee attacks *'Orc' - Aerial Wheel, Shoulder Attack *'Promathia' - Infernal Deliverance *'Quadav' - Head Butt, Shell Bash, Skull Smash *'Raptors' - Thunderbolt *'Rocs' - Gliding Spike, Dread Dive (certain NMs only) *'Sahagin' - Spinning Fin *'Scorpions' - Wild Rage, Earthbreaker (certain NMs only) *'Seethers' - Vanity Strike *'Selh'teus' - Luminous Lance *'Simulacra' - Seismostomp *'Spheroids' - Stunbolt *'Tres Duendes' - Knife Edge Circle *'Tubes' - Stunning Blast *'Ultima/Proto-Ultima' - High-Tension Discharger *'Vampyr' - Wings of Gehenna *'Yagudo' - Double Kick, Hiden Sokyaku, Happobarai, Shibaraku, Sweep *'Xzomit' - Dual Strike *'Yovra' - Ion Shower *'Zdei' - Static Filament *'Zeid/Shadow of Rage' - Abyssal Strike category:Status Effects